


Call Me Angela

by Miyako_mei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako_mei/pseuds/Miyako_mei
Summary: Dr Ziegler has a soft spot for one of her patients, will anything become of their budding friendship?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 2





	1. His Past

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first fanfics I ever wrote a few years ago so please don't judge me too harshly, I promise I have improved since writing this fic...

I wonder what time it is, Genji should be here for his checkup soon.

I smile to myself thinking about him.

He can be so kind. 

I must have treated hundreds of times by now but I learn something new about him each time we speak. 

I'm so busy treating patients that his frequent check ups are the only time we get to speak.

Over the past few appointments he has been telling me a bit more about how he got to where he is today.

About the fight with his brother. And meeting his master who saved his life.

I frown a bit thinking of what he told me about his brother.

He's never gone into great detail about what happened but I can't even begin to imagine the pain he must have gone through. The physical pain from his wounds that nearly killed him and the emotional pain that it was his own brother who tried to kill him.

His master has helped him greatly. Genji says he has forgiven his brother but I'm not sure if it's that easy.

My brows furrowed together as I walk to the cabinet to prepare Genji's documents.

*knock knock*

A smile lit up my face, it must be him.


	2. Her Face

I'm trying to meditate. It's not going very well.

I have a checkup with Mercy, sorry, Dr Ziegler today. The thought makes me happy.

I'm supposed to clear my mind to meditate but how can I do that when her face keeps appearing in my mind.

I suppose meditation is also about finding peace, I definitely find peace when I think of her.

I've officially given up on meditation at this point.

Another 20 minutes until my appointment. Every minute feels like an eternity. I can't wait to see her.

She has such a kind face, an air of gracefulness, of kindness. I feel she would forgive me of anything.

We have been getting kind of close recently I suppose. I have become so relaxed with her that I have told her of my past somewhat.

She already knew of my master and my injuries but I don't think she knew how I had got to that point.

Master has helped me come to terms with everything and it no longer hurts as much as it used, when I met Dr Ziegler, she made more than just my injuries fade away.

Arrrggh, still 15 minutes until my appointment.

I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I turned up early....

And with that I set off to the medical room.


	3. Thoughtful

"Good afternoon Genji!" I smiled as soon as I confirmed it was him at the door "and how are you today?"

"I'm fine Doctor, just here for my checkup"

"Come in and take a seat"

Genji walked to the chair by the window and took a seat, I followed and sat at my desk opposite him.

" How have your missions been?"

"Not a lot to report, no injuries though I'm sure you would be the first to know"

"Haha, that's very true" I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Shall we start the examination?"

And with that I started my usual checkups, asking questions, hooking him up to the monitors, the usual whilst he had some light chit chat.

"There we go, all done and everything seems fine" I said as we both took a seat.

Relief, the feeling I have every time I do his checkup and every time I hear he has come back from a mission unscathed.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked as I poured him a cup anyway. This was routine by now, I knew his answer without him having to say anything.

I passed him his cup and smiled at him.

I took a glance at my watch - good, we have 20 minutes until I have to be off to my meeting with Ana and Jack. 20 minutes may not seem like a long time but with my schedule we're lucky we get this long.

"Busy day?" Genji asks, cocking his head to one side.

"Aren't they all?" I gave him a pointed look.

"You should take it easy sometimes, go on a vacation"

"Unfortunately there is no vacation for injuries" 

"Well the next time you have a day off, you should come visit the temple. It can be my turn to heal you with a bit of spiritual power"

"Haha if only everything could be healed with spiritual power"

He is so kind and thoughtful. I smile happily into my turn, blissfully ignorant to the man in front of me and his feelings.


	4. Shotdown

Mercy greets me with her beautiful smile as always. She invites me into the room and we take a seat.

Introductions out the way and we move onto the examination.

It's always a bit stressful but we chat our way through it and she gives me the good news that all is fine.

Is that relief I saw on her face?

Dr Ziegler has always been kind but she always been very good at hiding her emotions from me.

She is always calm and happy, never any other emotion even when I told her about my brother. She was just very calm and understanding. No other emotion.

I wonder....

I decided to try and push our conversation a bit further today. I suggest she takes a vacation! Of course this is shut down immediately, I had already assumed that she would point blank refuse. She's the Overwatch Doctor! She wouldn't have time for that!

But surely even she gets a day off. She can come to the temple! We can spend a whole day together getting to know each other and enjoying one another's company. Even she can't say no to that!

That was what I thought until she laughed it off and shot me down completely. What am I supposed to do now. 

I tried the best I could to get through the rest of our conversation but I really wasn't feeling it so I made my excuses and left.


	5. Realisation

That was odd, Genji suddenly changed whilst we were talking.

He started mumbling something about cleaning the temple and dashed off. He's never been like that before, I wonder what happened.

I just couldn't get it out of my mind but, glancing at my watch, it's time for me to get to that meeting.

I reached the meeting room, gave my greetings and sat down. I just about grasped what was going on in the meeting but I was distracted. My head filled with thoughts of Genji.

"So dear, want to tell me what happened"

I looked up from my seat, it was Ana.

"The meeting is finished but you're still sitting there looking all lost. You can't fool me, old friend, tell me what's bothering you"

Ana is an old friend, I can trust her with anything. After thinking over how best to explain, I tell her about the conversation but decide to leave Genji's name out of it, I don't want to cause him any problems.

"Aaaahhhh, my dear Angela, you always have been a bit dense when it comes to yourself"

I was surprised. I looked at her quizzically "whatever do you mean?"

"Let's be clear" Ana was looking quite serious " Genji is most obviously in love with you"

I gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he was obviously trying to court you....ask you on a date I suppose is what you young ones call it"

I was completely confused and surprised. I thought it all over in my head. Oh my gosh. I internally face palmed. It was quite obvious. 

I was embarrassed but also , the thought that Genji was asking me on a date set my heart a flutter. I felt the urge to go see him now, I checked my watch and noticed the meeting hadn't lasted long at all, I had a few hours until my next appointment.

I stood up "Thanks Ana" I turned to leave but stopped "how did you know I was talking about Genji? I never mentioned his name"

"You can't fool these eyes" Ana chuckled "it's clear to everyone here that there is something going on between you. Now go, tell him how you feel"

I couldn't help blushing at that, is it really that obvious? I smiled at the thought and quickly made my way to the temple.


	6. Happiness

I was in the temple thinking over what had happened.

I was disappointed that I was shot down but I know Dr Ziegler and that she may not have realised that I was asking her to spend time with me.

That made me frustrated that I hadn't tried harder and pushed it further.

So many thoughts swirling round in my head.

What am I supposed to do now.

There was no way I could meditate, my emotions were far too strong.

The temple has already been cleaned today.

No way I would go and see master, he would know something is up and might ask too many questions.

So I continued to lie on the floor thinking things over and over. What I could have done differently.

I shot up straight, I had an idea.

No point regretting what I could have done, why don't I do something now?!.

And with that thought I was wracking my brains with what to do next.

My next appointment isn't for another 2 days, I don't know if I can wait that long and the moment will have gone.

No, it's best for me to see her again today and explain what I had meant.

Hmmmm, I'm pretty sure she mentioned she had a meeting with the captains after my checkup. I don't know how long it will last but she'll probably go straight back to her medics room, I suppose I could wait there.

That won't work, she might have a patient already, might be someone I know and that would definitely be embarrassing if I got shot down again.

Aaarrggh. This is too difficult. Maybe if I go straight to the meeting room and wait for her to come out? That might work. I don't know how long the meeting may last but if I can just get her to walk back to the medics office, then we would be alone.

It was a fantastic fail proof plan in my mind so I shot up and jogged to the temple entrance.

But it seems Dr Ziegler beat me to it as I could see her making her way towards me.


	7. Call me Angela

"Genji!!"

I called to him, slightly out of breath as I had rushed over here to see him as quickly as I could.

"Dr Ziegler!? I was just coming to see you"

I chuckled "looks like I beat you to it"

"What can I do for you Doctor? You never come over this way"

"Well, I thought maybe I could do with some meditation" I lied but immediately corrected myself "actually, I came to speak to you."

"What a coincidence, I wanted to speak to you as well, but please, you go first"

"Well, Genji, first I need to apologise. It seems I was completely ignoring your feelings earlier today and may have inadvertently upset you"

He didn't deny it.

"So I wanted to come apologise"

"Is that all Doctor?"

"No, I thought I would also come and take you up on your offer of visiting the temple. I was hoping you could show me around"

I chuckled as I noticed his whole aura changed and he seemed like a child in a candy shop.

"Of course Doctor, please allow me to show you around"

"Haha, of course" I replied as I placed my hand in his outstretched hand.

"And please, call me Angela"


End file.
